Operation Dubai
by Laengruk213100
Summary: A transmission from a colonel of the US army in Dubai causes Frank Watterson, Gumball, Evans, and Brown to go investigate, except they will be finding a lot more of what is happening in the city than a failed evacuation.


It all starts out with the showing of the sweet and beautiful US flag. It colors shows the red, white, and blue. Nothing will ever shun its beauty. That is when it zooms out to see that it has ripped spots and it is covered in sand. It is also upside down. A Black Hawk swoops in along with a Little Bird chasing them down. The pilot tells Captain Frank Watterson that he can't shake the guy controlling the Little Bird. He tells the pilot to hit the brakes and keep the helicopter steady. At first, the pilot asks if he was out of his mind, but then he is told to trust him. Then bursts from the minigun fires at the chopper chasing them. It attempts to dodge the fire, but after it does, they are shot at again. Those final bullets has done it work and the chopper begins to crash.

"Got him." Frank says to his squad mates. The pilot says it wasn't the last of them. Frank then saw the rest of the Little Birds coming at them. He aims the minigun and shoots at them. Most of them loses altitude and starts to plummet to the ground. The others crash into different buildings.

"Can't this thing go any faster?" Evans shouted to everyone. "I agree with him. We're going to die if we don't." Gumball said agreeing with Evans. Frank shouts to Brown to punch it. He says he is.

When taking out a Little Bird, it crashes into a crane which almost hit the team's helicopter.

"That was too close, Frank! take this guy out!" The minigun shifts it fire on the Little Bird in front of them. It successfully takes it out. The Bird crashes straight down into a sand covered roof.

"Jesus, How many of 'em are there?" Brown shouts. "Doesn't matter, just keep it steady!" Frank said responding to his question. Frank keeps firing at the two choppers that is coming at them. They would probably lose them faster that way. That is what they thought wrong.

"Oh shit! That what I think it is?" stated Evans. "Yup! Sandstorm! Closin' fast!" Frank pays attention to the oncoming attention. He knew it would not be safe to fly in this weather now. He tells Brown to get them out of here. Brown says he couldn't. Not with the soldiers piloting the Birds on them. One option was available with the other choices crossed out.

"Then take us in!" Frank commanded. Evans quickly reacted to the command given.

"Into the storm? Are you nuts?" Evans said reacting to what he had just said.

"Guess we'll find out." The bullets from the gun totals a Little Bird chasing them. Then in a flash, it crashes into a crane. The team now found themselves right in the sandstorm with no visibility of anything else. Brown told everyone to hold on. The Black Hawk would have to live through the storm if they were going to get out of it. Suddenly, one of the enemy's Little Bird is seen from a distance. It was out of control. The burning chopper soon crashes into their Black Hawk. We then go back to days ago before this event. Frank Watterson dressed in a white government shirt and black pants. He was busy thinking in his mind about a man named John Conrad, a colonel who led an army regiment into Dubai to evacuate the civis in there.

"_Is John Conrad the greatest man I ever served with? Well, I dunno. Remember when the first storms hit Dubai? You were probably all safe and sound at home watchin' TV. Stead of comin' home, he volunteered his entire battalion to help with the evac. Rumor is, Conrad was ordered to abandon the city. He defied that order. And the 33__rd__ stood with him. Last thing we heard outta Dubai was that Conrad was leading a caravan of survivors outta the city. That was 6 months ago. Then, 2 weeks ago, we picked up this transmission." _The radio starts playing again inside his head. He remembered every single word.

"This is Colonel John Conrad, United States Army. Attempted evacuation of Dubai ended in complete failure... Death toll... too many...

**And this is the end of the chapter. It's very short. The next one I will try to make it more longer. This came from Spec Ops: The Line which is coming tomorrow for North America. June 29th is when it will release worldwide. The game also have choices to make like the game Mass Effect, but it won't be game pausing ones. It will flow naturally which means you will get split second decisions. So you will have different endings depending on your choices.**


End file.
